Suddenly
by DayLiv
Summary: No sé si volveré a ver tu rostro otra vez,Te enterré en lo profundo de mi corazón aunque aún te anhelaba y estaba dolida, Paso la noche en vela Llorando por las memorias que tu me dejaste. Ahora dime ¿qué hice mal? ¿qué es lo que me falta? ¿por qué eres tan frío ahora? solo quiero poder verte de nuevo. Siento que me estoy muriendo sin ti... ¿No puedes venir a mi,por favor?


Berkianos amantes del Hiccstrid en el mundo de la escritura/lectura este es un nuevo fanfic basado en tres canciones del kpop, ¿hermoso no? saben voy a escribir más novelas así, con más drama, uno lo siente tan real! es bonito! las canciones de la que me inspiré fueron principalmente Suddenly de kim bo kyung, Hello to myself de Ye Eun, y Love de Yim Jae Bum, este está basado como dice el título en Hello to Myself así que les recomiendo que cuando lo estén leyendo escuchen la canción, es muy bonita...

Bueno espero sus comentarios y de verdad quisiera que les gustara mi nueva idea de pues... hacer fanfics con un poco más de drama, ya que ese es mi estilo, la verdad es que si esperan que algún día escriba lemon jejeje no lo haré...

Como siempre les invito a visitar mis otros fanfics: "_**All you are is mean**_", "_**Gotta let it happen**_", "_**Solo tengo que esperar**_" y "_**La única excepción**_"

DATOS: Los personajes no me pertenecen si lo hicieran yo estaría casada con el guapísimo Liui Aquino (el mejor cosplayer de Hipo) o con el inmejorable hombre de mis sueños Choi Siwon (SuJu)

**Nota: como ya les dije está inspirado en tres canciones así que pues... van a haber como tres capítulos... y pues... lo subiré si me dicen que les gustó jejeje si no... jejejeje voy a hacer algo más productivo con mi tiempo jejeje XD **

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Suddenly<strong>_

_**Capitulo 1: Hello to Myself**_

**P.O.V. Astrid**

Es invierno en Berk, frio y crudo invierno… a pesar de ello, tenemos que encontrar a Drago. Nos distribuimos en dos grupos, el primero irá al sur en donde se encontró el último rastro de Drago, el segundo se desplazará al norte el lugar en el que algunos informantes mercaderes amigos de Johan indicaron verlo por última vez. Se supone que ya estaba derrotado… pero, oímos rumores de que está reagrupando su armada para atacar a nuestras aldeas aliadas como venganza contra Berk.

Estoy en el segundo grupo y esta vez soy la líder, ya que Hipo está en el primero junto con Patapez, los gemelos y otros jinetes. Yo con Eret y Patán, ¿genial no? Siempre me parecieron que sus personalidades eran algo similar, solo que en Eret es menos patético. Tendría que soportar el egocentrismo de ambos, al menos… se llevan bien, no soportaría que por tener la misma personalidad estuvieran discutiendo, aunque de alguna manera su empatía me causa nauseas.

_Hoy acamparemos en este lugar-dije mientras paraba a todo el séquito que me seguía para descansar dentro de una cueva que según examinamos estaba vacía. Tal vez antes le hubiera pertenecido a un dragón, antes… eso esperaba al menos.

Tormenta se acercó a mí para proporcionarme calor y consuelo, ella mejor que nadie sabía cómo me sentía… tenia algunos problemas con Hipo. Muchos se sorprenderían al saberlo, pero es la realidad. A pesar de que faltaba poco para nuestra boda, estábamos tan distantes, tan fríos, para ser sincera ni siquiera entiendo por qué o cómo habíamos llegado a esa situación, pero de algo si estaba segura y era que... sería difícil salir de esta situación.

_¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué tan cerca estás_

_Del sueño que quería?_

La última vez que nos vimos solo nos dijimos un "adiós" y nada más, realmente sentí que mi mundo caía por su indiferencia ¿cómo llegamos hasta allí? Un día él era caballeroso y me amaba y al otro se volvió frío… lo más probable es que estuviera triste o deprimido por la muerte de Estoico, aunque cada vez que intentaba tocar ese tema, él solo lo esquivaba con alguna pregunta insignificante y luego terminaba la conversación ¿Dónde había quedado mi Hipo?

Tormenta se percató de mi mirada y me movió un poco con su cabeza, para animarme y sacarme de mis pensamientos.

_Gracias…-le susurré y me acurruque junto a ella, sintiendo el calor de la fogata que estaba cerca de nosotras.

_Aquí, aún estoy cayendo y llorando de nuevo_

_Estoy cansada y no tengo fuerza para levantarme_

_Pero probablemente me verías y sonreirías_

Tenía que ser fuerte en este momento, no debía dejar que mis sentimientos me controlaran… ahora yo era la líder, tenía que tener mi mente concentrada. Pero… a veces simplemente era difícil. ¿Dónde quedó todo mi autocontrol? Cuando era solo una pequeña adolescente yo ocultaba muchas cosas… la única imagen que veían de mí era la de la chica ruda que me esforcé por mostrar, había logrado bastante. Pero… ¿Por qué no puedo volver a esos gloriosos años? Sólo quiero cubrir mi corazón roto, el desamor y mi depresión ¿Por qué era tan difícil? Sólo quisiera hablar con mi yo de adolescente y preguntarle ¿Cómo lo hacía?

_Hola a mí misma, hola a mí misma_

_¿Me consolarías diciéndome que no llore?_

_Hola a mí misma, hola a mí misma_

_¿Me dirías que puedo hacerlo?_

_Hola, hola, no llores Hola, hola, ponte de pie_

Quizás… sólo me preguntaría por Hipo, él… solo él. ¿Cómo estaba mi relación? ¿Qué sentía al saber que pronto me casaría con él? ¡Todo es para mantener la maldita apariencia! "él líder tiene una hermosa novia, que por supuesto también es la mejor guerrera" si sólo fuera una chica más… ¿aún seguiría conmigo?

_¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo se siente cumplir tu sueño?_

_¿No te duele cuando te pellizcas?_

_¿O a veces es aburrido porque ya se volvió tu rutina?_

Si salía viva de esta misión y él también ¿qué nos esperaría? ¿Habitaciones separadas?, ¿un indiferente saludo por la mañana mientras se sentaba en la mesa para desayunar sin pronunciar alguna otra palabra más… ? Sí, ese era mi "prometedor futuro" siempre atada a él, ya todos lo sabían, no podríamos terminar de ninguna manera. Hipo no entendía lo sola que me sentía sin él… cuanto me hería cuando me ignoraba, solo quiero escapar… alejarme ¿Por qué no puedo hacerlo?

_Si alguna vez estás solo y cansado_

_¿Me recordarás, a quien solía soñar aquí?_

_¿Pensarás en mí aquí y sonreirás?_

_¿Serás feliz hasta que tu corazón pueda explotar?_

_Hola, hola, sonríe Hola, hola, así_

Mis pensamientos últimamente eran más amargados, más depresivos…

Ya no podía estar allí. Me levanté dejando a Tormenta dormida mientras caminaba afuera de la cueva. Hacía frío, mucho frío. Mis manos y pies se congelaban pero aun así era algo consolador. Me apoyé en un árbol cerca y me dejé caer en la nieve, mientras miraba la hermosa luna. No quería llorar, no podía…

Miré la luna esperando que tal vez, en mi último vestigio de esperanza él estuviera pensando en mí, y no en nuestra boda, o en lo que diría, o esperaría que todos pensaran de nosotros… sino en mí, en nuestra relación...

Unos pasos me hicieron volver a la realidad.

_Astrid… te congelarás si te quedas aquí-era la voz de Eret que estaba detrás de mí.

_me sentía algo sofocada, volveré enseguida, no te preocupes…-dije firmemente, esperando que no se haya dado cuenta de lo mal que me sentía.

_Astrid, ¿estás bien…?-las únicas palabras que me vinieron a la mente tras escucharlo fueron "maldita sea". Realmente quiero estar sola. Me concentré para sonar hasta cierto punto normal.

_sí, estoy bien Eret-dije con un tono de seguridad sin verlo a los ojos, probablemente solo me pondría a llorar y eso era lo último que quería.

_bien, bueno… si alguna vez te sientes mal, dímelo, trataré de ayudarte-dijo Eret y al finalizar se fue. Agradecía que me dejara sola… De hecho sus atenciones, eran probablemente unas de las razones del cambio de actitud de Hipo hacía mí.

_¿Pensarás en mí aquí y sonreirás?_

Es extraño para mí recordar cuan cercanos éramos Hipo y yo, parece una bonita historia de amor. Y hasta hace poco lo era… claro, nada es para siempre. Pero tenía la esperanza de que lo que sentíamos fuera eterno.

_¿No me olvidarás, a quien solía soñar?_

Él frío ya me estaba congelando enserio por lo que me levanté para dirigirme adentro de la cueva cuando, un terrible terror desciende y se para justo en frente de mí. Tomé los dos papeles que estaba en su pata, el primero explicaba su posición y que estaban cerca del lugar que al día siguiente empezarían a rastrillar la zona. Pero todo acerca de la misión ya estaba explicado en la primera página, ¿qué podría haber en la segunda? Lo desenrollé lentamente, solo esperaba que no fueran malas noticias. Pero me sorprendió ver su contenido.

"Soy un tonto que te extraña horrores… te amo Atte: Hipo"-Al leerlo mis ojos sin previo aviso se empiezan a humedecer liberando las lágrimas que nunca pude soltar por orgullo.

No podía creerlo, mi mente se bloqueó en ese instante, solo podía llorar…

_Hola a mí misma, hola a mí misma_

_Hola, es un invierno muy frío._

* * *

><p>sé que ha sido demasiado corto pero... jeejeje a mí me encantó! jejejee<p>

Agradecimientos: Amai Do por algunos consejos que me dio para escribir mejor.

Le dedico este fanfic a mi madre, le encantó "la única excepción" y supongo que este tb le va a gustar, y pues a Souta mi amigo, por estar leyendo mis fanfics.

TUVE QUE ELIMINAR LA HISTORIA POR UN RATO YA QUE LA PÁGINA ESTABA TENIENDO PROBLEMAS CON ESTA HISTORIA. Gracias a las tres personas que comentaron. No tengo sus nombres, pero muchas gracias!

ya saben los invito a darle like a nuestra página HTTYD y unirse a mi grupo SOLO Hiccstrid ambos en facebook, bueno hasta mi próxima actualización! no olviden dejar sus comentarios.


End file.
